


The Noble House of Black

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer after fifth year, Sirius has to get his things from home before moving in with the Potters</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Noble House of Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Born to be Bad"

James and Remus tiptoed behind Siruis, carrying his loaded trunk. They were almost out the door when Mrs. Black burst out of the library.

"HOW DARE YOU! FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!

YOU WERE BORN INTO THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK AND YOU HAVE A FAMILY DUTY TO UPHOLD! YOU WILL NOT DEFILE OUR FAMILY'S GOOD NAME WITH THE TAINT OF GRYFFINDOR WEAKNESS.

I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SHAME US THE WAY YOUR COUSIN DID! IF YOU DON'T –"

Sirius left Grimauld place for the last time, slamming the door behind him. "I was born a Black, but I'm a Gryffindor now."


End file.
